The field of the present invention is of dome structures and their construction which can be used to contain liquids, solids or gases or to provide temporary or permanent shelter,
There has been a need for the facile construction of dome-type structures, as conventional construction of these structures has proven difficult and costly and the structures themselves have had problems with stability and leakage.
Certain of these conventional structures have utilized inflated membranes. Indeed, inflated membranes have been used for airport structures where the structure consists of the membrane itself. Inflated membranes have also been used to form concrete shells wherein a membrane is inflated, and used as a support form. Concrete is placed over the membrane and the membrane is removed after the concrete has hardened. Conventional systems called "Binishells" are systems of this type. These are constructed by placing metal springs and reinforcing over an uninflated lower membrane. Concrete is placed over the membrane and then the membrane is inflated while the concrete is still soft. An upper membrane is placed over the concrete to prevent it from sliding to the bottom as the inflation progresses. After the concrete has hardened the membranes are typically removed. Literature regarding "Binishells" technology is provided under cover of the disclosure statement submitted herewith.